


Jigsaw Pieces

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata and Okita should really take some time out of trying to outwit one another and relax. Okita has the perfect solution. (Set during the Death Game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently re-watched Gintama and fallen in love all over again. This takes place during the Death Game arc, because it gave me just as much emotional whiplash despite myself the second time around.

The room they're trapped in is dank and humid, small and dark—and now the stench of piss is starting to overpower everything else. Hijikata Toshirou does his best to ignore it, watching Okita Sougo rap his jagged piece of concrete rhythmically against the pipe. Sougo's been at it for hours now, and the pipe still shows no signs of wear. It's a hopeless strategy, Toshi admits, but sadly the best one they've got at the moment. This so-called "Jigsaw" character is clearly a brat living in his parents' spare room, but he hasn't left any clues as to who he is or where he can be found.

 

 _Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._ Toshi had spent the first couple of hours as a ball of tense muscle, waiting for the moment when Sougo would throw the brick at _him_. That moment never came, and Toshi was almost calm now. _Almost_ —because a docile Sougo was the most dangerous kind. Away from Kondo's influence and the watchful eyes of his fellow Shinsengumi, there was nothing to stay Sougo's murderous hand.

 

He was just waiting for the right moment. He was waiting until he could get away with the crime and look like a hero. He was biding his time, clanging away at this pipe until Hijikata dropped his guard in favor of self-preservation. Then, and only then, would Sougo strike—saving the Shinsengumi and getting rid of Hijikata in the process.

 

"Oi, Sougo," he says, and launches into some bullshit about how Okita should rest. _Go to sleep, bastard, and show me how you'll betray me._ Toshi has years of experience dealing with Sougo; he knows they are playing a long game—and if Okita thinks Toshi is going to break first, he's got another thing coming.

 

Sougo has the same idea, and soon they are bantering back and forth—sickeningly sweet and considerate—insisting the other get some rest. Toshi argues while keeping his gaze trained on Sougo's tired eyes. They're weighed down with heavy bags, half-lidded and unfocused. Just for a moment, he entertains the thought that it's not an act—that Okita is just as worn down and desperate as he is.

 

Finally, they agree to rest at the same time. It's a terrible idea, Toshi realizes. One of them should at least keep at the pipe, long shot though it is. It's too late now, though; Sougo is already settling into the overturned locker. Hijikata shuts himself into his own locker and immediately curses this plan. He has no room to lie down now, and will have to feign sleep cramped into a ball. Goddammit.

 

At least this way, it will be harder for Sougo to tell he isn't asleep. Toshi keeps very still, ears straining to hear every little sound. He ignores his parched lips and dry throat, ignores the rumbling in his belly and _listens_. Sougo will strike the moment he believes Toshi is slumbering. He'll reveal his true colors and then Toshi can retaliate.

 

One hour becomes two, and then two become three. Toshi shifts in his spot, muscles creaking in protest form being balled up for so long. He's exhausted but doesn't dare actually nod off. There is absolute silence outside, which can't be good. Sougo is probably waiting it out, too.

 

"Maa." The sound of Sougo's voice makes Toshi jump, rattling the locker. Fuck—no way Sougo didn't hear that. "Hijikata-san, can you not sleep?"

 

 _He knows you're awake. Play along or you're caught scheming._ "A-aa," he says, kicking the door open. "It's hard to relax enough to sleep. You understand."

 

"Saa," Sougo sighs, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "I can't seem to relax, either. You understand, don't you, Hijikata-san?" 

 

"I do understand," Toshi dithers, scowling at the filthy floor. For a long moment, they don't speak. The silence in the room is deafening. His collar feels unnaturally tight.

 

"Poor Hijikata-san," Sougo demurs. "If only there was a way for you to wind down."

 

And Toshi tenses once again, because Sougo usually punctuates a sentence like that with an attempt on his life. No attack comes, though; Okita remains sitting in his makeshift bed, all heavy-lidded eyes and pale, greasy skin.

 

"I should really sleep, though," Sougo continues, rustling in the darkness with something. "So I hope you don't mind."

 

"Don't mind—?" His question is answered with the telltale unzipping of Sougo's trousers. _Wait a minute. He's not—he's not gonna—?_ "A-ah, Sougo, what are you doing?"

 

He spits into his palm, giving Toshi a quizzical look. "Don't you do this when you can't sleep?"

 

"Not in public!" Toshi shouts before he can help himself. "Not in a dirty cell! Not with explosive collars on!"

 

Sougo shrugs, lying back in his overturned locker. "Eh, either way."

 

"NO, NOT EITHER WAY!"

 

"Cover your ears if you don't want to listen," Sougo says, and Toshi can already hear the whisper of fabric against skin. When Sougo speaks next, his breath comes in shallow spurts. "I should drop right off to sleep no problem after this."

 

"Insane!" Toshi says, covering his ears and lying down so he can't see anything. "You're insane!" He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to imagine anything but what's happening not ten feet away. Even with his best effort, he can hear Sougo's hitched breathing, his little whimpers—the creaking of the locker when he writhes under his own touch.

 

 _Fuck me,_ Toshi thinks, banging the back of his head against the floor. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ He's not really into men, and he's certainly fucking not into _Sougo_ , but two days locked up with someone tends to go one way or the other. Toshi's body betrays him in the worst possible way, at the worst possible time, cock tenting in his trousers while Sougo jerks off in front of him.

 

_Ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it, ignoreitignoreitignoreit—_

 

When he hears the chain drag across the ground, Toshi knows what's coming. He sits up quickly, intending to hide his erection. This ends with his nose in Sougo's crotch, the other staring down at him with the same deadpan expression he wears rain or shine. Like he _isn't_ waving his erect cock in Toshi's face.

 

"What the hell, bastard!" Toshi shouts, shoving at his thighs.

 

Sougo steps back. "Sorry, Hijikata-san—you just looked like you could use some help."

 

"Help?!"

 

"Aa. With that." Sougo points. "You said we should both get some rest, right?" He drops to his knees, straddling Toshi's legs and going for his zipper. "I'm sure this will help you relax."

 

Toshi starts sputtering, pushing at Sougo's insistent hands. "R-R-R-R-R-R-RELAX?" It's more likely to give him a complex. He sucks in a deep breath, intending to protest some more, but then Sougo bends down for a taste.

 

"FUCK!" Toshi's head whacks the floor when he collapses from shock—and maybe fear. He half-expects—mostly-expects—Sougo to bite his dick clean off.

 

Sougo doesn't. He licks and sucks, slurps and moans, hands tight on Toshi's hips. Toshi watches his head bob, scheming red eyes shut. Toshi starts moving with Sougo despite himself, fucking his mouth shallowly at first, and then more aggressively. Sougo doesn't seem to mind, taking him deeper—taking him expertly, Toshi realizes with a sudden twinge of … jealousy?

 

Tentatively, he reaches out. His fingers brush Sougo's hair, greasy but soft. When they find purchase, Toshi growls and sets a faster pace, shoving himself down Sougo's throat just to see if he can. Sougo lets him, moaning around Toshi's cock until he can't take it anymore and explodes in Sougo's mouth.

 

"Shit," Toshi says, rubbing Sougo's head.

 

Sougo sits back up, making a face before spitting. "That's what your semen tastes like, Hijikata-san."

 

"Asshole," Toshi replies mildly, spent and bewildered. He's vulnerable now, so it's with mixed senses of self-preservation and reciprocation that he gets up, reaching for Sougo's half-hard cock.

 

The funny part is, he doesn't know why Sougo looks so surprised. Is it because he didn't think Toshi would want to touch him? Or is it because he was waiting for Toshi to fall asleep before betraying him? In either case, he barely protests when Toshi turns him over, his back against Toshi's chest. This gives Toshi easy access, with the added bonus of not having to look at Sougo's eyes.

 

It's a Hijikata Special; his sword-callused hand works Sougo like a master, fast and furious movements punctuated by quick squeezes. He noses around Sougo's neck, ignoring the collars and licking what skin he can reach. He catches Sougo's earlobe with his teeth and bites, pulling at it before sucking it into his mouth.

 

Sougo comes violently, loudly, and messily. All over Toshi's hand. He grunts something unsavory and wipes the evidence on Sougo's pants. Sougo doesn't move for a while, head lolling against Toshi's shoulder.

 

"Hey," Toshi says. "You can't sleep here."

 

This pulls both of them from the fog. "Right," Sougo says, getting up on shaky legs. "Right."

 

He heads back to his makeshift bed. Toshi closes himself back in his locker. Neither of them sleep. They reconvene hours later, looking worse than they ever did.

 

But they keep playing the game.

 

+end+


End file.
